homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Raid
The Night Raid also known as The Fuel Raid was a large night-time engagement in the Korean American War on the KPA's Tiger Direct Fuel station in Downtown Montrose. The raid was conducted in an attempt to place a single tracking beacon on one of the fuel trucks before they could escape from the depot. Although the raid was considered a success, It was known to stage one of the American Resistance's most bloodiest engagements in the entire Korean American War, after Hopper had accidently shot White Phosphorus onto the the advancing Resistance cells after the launcher jammed for unknown reasons. The Night Raid at the same time would further enraged the Greater Korean Republic, up to the point of conducting statewide civilian massacres, along with both the murder of Boone Karlson, and the destruction of Oasis. 'Overview' The operation was planned by the resistance to gain fuel for the U.S. Army. The resistance's plan was to distract the guards with a van crashing through the gates (after infiltrating through the fire exit of the adjacent building), then launch a white phospherous mortar on to the group. They would then clear the store and make it to the parking area for the trucks, plant a tracking beacon on one, and exfiltrate via flat-bed trucks. The Raid 'Early Stages' Jacobs and Rianna got into an Observation Point after being assisted by the resistance. They observed the Korean People's Army's defenses, before giving Connor the call to drive the van through. White Phosphorus Attack Immediatately after the van crashed, Hopper launched the first mortar round. It devestated the main group by the van, and the others immediately went on the alert. The Attack The resistance moved in seconds after the explosion of the mortar round. However, they weren't quick enough to enter before the KPA forces could set up a defense. The two forces engaged in a battle in the parking lot, with neither side gaining ground. Second White Phosphorus Attack About a minute through, Hopper attempted to launch a second mortar round. Somehow, however, the round jammed and it fell on to the OP Jacobs and Rianna were using. They lept from the roof and ran to a watchtower which hadn't been burned down, while dodging explosions and burning soldiers. After cathcing their breath, a KPA-launched RPG hit their tower and it collapsed. As Jacobs regained conciousness, a KPA soldier was inspecting his body. Suddenly, Goliath ran the soldier over. Jacobs, Rianna and Connor got up and got ready to assault the store. Battle in the Parking Lot A squad-sized group of KPA forces exited the store and, supported by EMP launchers, began to halt the resistance's advance. Jacobs, using his designated marksman's rifle, defended goliath from the EMPs, and the resistance pushed around the corner. As they maneuvered, a KPA Z-10 Chimera entered the battle but was quickly shot down by Goliath, controlled by Jacobs. As the resistance worked to push the KPA out of the lot, an LAV Piranha rounded the corner next to the White Castle. However, it was also dipatched by Goliath, as were Humvees arriving with it. Store Invasion Once the KPA was removed from the parking lot, Connor, Rianna and Jacobs entered the store by a side door. They crept up to the forces at the front and ambushed them, before fighting through the soldiers in the building. The group ran up a conveyer at the back of the store and out onto the roof, but came under fire. Jacobs was sent by connor to tag a truck. Tagging the Trucks Jacobs ran along the side of the lot, dispatching a couple of KPAs on the way. He chased a truck after running through a store to get to them (having been blocked off by fire) and just tagged one as it left. Evacuation The trio finished off the remainders of the group, and began to leave through the store. The oil barrels stored inside began to detonate, and the three barely made it to the fire escape. After diverting up to the top, Jacobs covered Rianna and Connor as they ran to trucks stolen by the resistance. Jacobs ran after the trucks, narrowly making it before they left the AO. After being chased by motorized infantry and a helicopter, the resistance escaped into Montrose. Aftermath The Korean Provincial Authority was ruthless when they responded. They launched air raids on the whole state of Colorado, and destroyed Oasis, killing Boon. Hopper felt that it was their fault, but Connor refused to believe it. Trivia *When Connor crashes the truck into the parking lot, Elvis Presley's Burning Love is playing on the stereo, a reference to the fact an incendiary round is being dropped. Category:Events Category:Korean American War